Vongola Chara
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: The KHR casts are sent to another world as shugo charas by a bazooka Reborn requested to be made. Now, they need to survive this "vacation" and live as small as a floating living doll! Tsuna seriously questions how this was a vacation!
1. Chapter 1

_Black-chan: Now to clear things up, I asked "khr1410" if I can write a story of my own based on her story "The Sky shugo chara" and she agreed so here I am, finally publishing my story! Anyway, hope you guys like it~! And to khr1410, thank you for letting me use the idea and also, hope you enjoy~_

* * *

**Vongola Chara: Doki 1:  
Birth of the Mafia Eggs!**

* * *

It had been months since Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Tsuna had been having his usual day and it had been pretty peaceful for the boy. He was able to finally get back to studying in school without worrying about anything bad happening though sometimes, he could feel his intuition warning of assassins coming to Namimori.

However, he was not minding it much. Okay, at first, he did but then, he remembered his Cloud Guardian would likely "bite those herbivores to death".

Really, the brunet liked the new peacefulness but somehow, he felt as if he was missing something. He could even admit he missed the actions if only just a little.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," the young student felt a poke around his ribs and widened his brown when he was smacked by a strong and heavy hammer. He didn't really need to know who did it.

"Reborn!" the male Sawada screeched at his baby tutor who was trying to look innocent while a green hammer was around his back. "Why'd you hit me for?! I was resting!"

"I want you to gather your guardians in your room now," the sadistic tutor simply ordered and smirked with promise of torturous stuffs if his orders were not done. The small teenager gulped, feeling that he was going to experience some crazy things again. "I'm giving you ten minutes to gather them... One—"

"Wait, even Hibari-senpai and Mukuro?!"

"—Two—"

"It's impossible, Reborn!"

"—Three—"

"H-hey! Wait, I'm not ready!"

"Go!"

"HIIEEE!" a blur of brown with hint of orange came running down the streets and Reborn watched his student in high amusement. Chuckling to himself, he couldn't help but comment, "4.7 seconds. He improved his speed."

* * *

Tsuna questioned how in the world he was able to gather his guardians in his room without them trying to kill each other and thanked Kami that he was able to persuade Hibari and Mukuro in joining as well. Now, they just need to wait for the Sun Arcobaleno, who mysteriously was still not there, to come.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-sama's bored! Dame-Tsuna play with me!"

"Don't destroy Juudaime's peace, ahosi!"

"Maa, maa, come down, Gokudera."

"YOU SHOULDN'T EXTREMELY HURT LAMBO, OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

"For disturbing my peace, I'll bite you to death, herbivores!"

"Kufufufu, it seems like the skylark is annoyed as ever."

"HIIIEEE! Please don't start a fight in MY room!"

"Ano... Bossu, where's Reborn-san?"

The young Decimo stared at his only female guardian and scratched his head nervously. "I'm sorry for suddenly bringing you here, Chrome. I think Reborn left after he send me to gather you guys...," he replied slowly, wanting to curse the hitman who was definitely enjoying his misfortune. 'I swear he's planning dangerous again.'

"On the contrary, I'm going to give you guys a vacation, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn suddenly appeared out of nowhere and let out a chuckle when his student jumped in surprise at his intrusion. "Now, I'll explain why I asked for you and your guardians."

"What do you mean by vacation?" the Sky Vongola unwisely interrupted whatever the baby was going to say next and was hit by Leon who changed into a hammer. "Itai! Reborn, that hurts!"

"Before the rude interruption, I will continue with what I was saying," the adult-inside-a-baby's-form started with a sly smirk as he called out someone to enter the room. "Giannini, bring in the machine."

The 10th Generations stared blankly at the bazooka, except some who were either amused or oblivious and slightly remembered how a bazooka also made them stuck in the future.

"Ano, Reborn...what's that?" Tsuna asked, fearing the answer and what was about to happen.

"A bazooka that will allow people to travel other dimension or parallel worlds," the home tutor answered, enjoying the bemused looks he received and without further explanation, he pointed it to the gang. "Ciao ciao. Enjoy the vacation~!"

"EHHHHHHH?!"

Pink smoke surrounded the seven teenager and one child then when it cleared, no traces of the humans were found. The Sun Arcobaleno whistled innocently and held back a smirk.

"Now, to get the Varias and some others to join in."

* * *

A certain brunet blinked his honey-brown eyes as he saw himself in a place that was somehow like a starry sky. "Where am I?" he asked slowly and widened his eyes in shocked at how his voice sounded different. Then, he noticed something else was different, causing him to cry.

"HIEE! My voice is squeaky and I shrunk!?"

As if to answer his unvoiced questions, there was a poof and a letter gently came to his small hands. Reading, he mostly wanted to curse his Sparta mentor.

It read:

Dame-Tsuna,

If you read this, that would mean Giannini's invention is a success which means you got lucky and will have a vacation. There is only a 10 percent of success after all.

Anyway, you are apparently in a world where there are creature called "Shugo Chara". They are someone's would-be-self that grants wishes and no one can see them, except for those who have shugo chara. Oh, and you're now a shugo chara , same with your guardians since it's the side effects of Giannini's bazooka.

Enjoy your vacation.

Love, Reborn.

P.S. There is no return button so you guys are stuck there for a long while. Ciao~

"Baka, stupid, sadist, Spartan, devil reincarnation!" the usually kind Sawada listed the insults he wanted to say to his tutor. "Love? Yeah, right! Gahh! I hate you so much, Reborn!"

Then, Tsuna started thinking of his guardians and what they were feeling in this situation and paled when he thought of his two dangerous guardians.

"Oh no! Hibari-san will bite me to death and Mukuro will want to possess my body more!"

And just outside the realm, children and teenagers alike looked at their beds in shock to see shugo chara eggs.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Finished!_ _01-14-14_  
_Black-chan: That's all for now and if you guys have thoughts on which KHR characters should be paired (as in shugo chara and owner relation) up with which Shugo Chara characters, review or PM me. This doesn't just include the guardians. Any KHR is included!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola Chara: Doki 2:  
Amulet Sky! The Mafia Princess!**

* * *

_"All kids hold an egg in their souls, the egg of our hearts, our would-be selves, yet unseen."_

"Ehhh?! An egg?!"

"Mou, Amu-chan," Ran yawned, wanting to sleep more and complained about the sudden shout of her pink-haired human. "It's still too early for you to shout loudly."

"Su agrees with Ran," Su rubbed her tired eyes and tried to keep her eyes open. "Amu-chan, it's still too early to wake up, desu."

Miki, on the other hand, remained on her blue egg besides Dia's egg and seemed to be grunting about how her owner needed to get back to sleep and stop waking people up.

"But you guys, this is serious!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs and looked towards what had caused her to scream. There was an egg, different from her own and what she had seen before.

It was blue sky-theme with elements of the weather circling on the center which had an orange flame. The elements of the weather consisted of a raindrop, cloud, thunder, mist, sun and a storm.

The female teen moved her hands toward the egg and slightly touched it. "It's warm, real," she muttered to herself, admiring the egg's design and holding it with her hands gently. "Warmer than the others."

"Sugoi~ Another egg!" the pink character immediately went to cheer at the sight of another newborn but then blinked when she caught the designs. "But...that's a weird design."

The blue guardian character peaked at this and nodded when she saw the designs for herself. "True, I don't think I've ever seen a design like that before," she said slowly flying to her owner with a sketchbook and drawing the particular image. "Usually, there's a pattern or something."

"Su will go make a nice place for Egg-san, desu," the third character flew towards a cabinet and pulled out a handkerchief. She placed it on a basket then turned towards Amu. "Amu-chan, would you bring Egg-san here, desu?"

"Ah, thanks, Su," the pink-haired girl nodded and brought the egg to the basket, poking it lightly once in a while. "Still, this guy's really warmer than you guys. Can guardian character get sick inside the egg?"

"Not that I know of," Miki answered, knowing if she left it to her 'sisters', they would say something not true. "I wonder what egg it would be and don't forget. Dia's still sleeping as well."

Amu smiled slightly at finding out she would get a new shugo chara before she blushed and commented that she was getting more trouble if she had more eggs.

* * *

Tsuna woke up from a very weird dream that Reborn had ordered Giannini to build a bazooka which was used to cross other dimension or parallel word but then, he screamed like a certain pink girl when he realized that yes, he was really in another world and that he was in the size of a doll.

Now, that he thought about it, the brunet looked down to examine what else was different. His spiked hair was still the same though it looked a little fluffier than usual. His honey-brown eyes were bigger, more innocent looking and brighter.

He had orange headphone around his neck. He wore a white and orange striped hoodie with the number 27 and a dark blue short. He still had his now tiny rings on his equally tiny fingers. For his feet, he wore a black sneakers. All in all, he looked the same with minor difference.

Another thing he had to notice was the mirror in front of him. It showed a teenager with pink hair talking to three flying dolls which he figured shugo charas like him. The boy also realized he could hear and understand what those from the mirror where saying.

"So she's my owner?" the mafia boss asked himself before smiling. "Well, at least, she isn't scary or crazy. I'm glad. For a minute there, I was thinking my owner would be someone scary like Reborn, Hibari-san or Mukuro. Or even Xanxus."

"But I wonder why she's a girl, not boy? I am a boy after all."

However, all those thoughts escaped his mind when the female prepared to take her clothes off so she could take a bath. His big eyes widened if possible and he quickly turned around. "HIEEE!?" he shrieked loudly, causing the egg to wiggle from the outside and closed his eyes, thinking what bad luck it was to have the opposite sex as an owner.

Unknown to the young Vongola, he was not the only who experienced something like that.

* * *

"Amu-chan!" Miki suddenly stopped, picking up the presence of a large group of X-eggs in one area. She quickly went to follow the presence with her owner and sister following her. "X-eggs!"

"Miki, wait!" Amu shouted for her character worriedly, running with all her might.

This was school day after all and it was just break time. She didn't know if she could make it to class if she were to track the X-egg. Though she remembered that some other guys might be the one to first see the X-egg and might destroy it so she picked up the pace.

Inside the young girl's bag was her new egg that was swaying back and forth from the running, getting Tsuna dizzy.

"M-make i-it s-stop... S-so dizzy!" he said but it didn't really reach the ears from the ones outside. "Reborn, I really hate you for this!"

"Amu-chan, look at that! They're getting stronger!" Ran pointed at the huge amount of X-eggs combining themselves. Miki merely stared in concentration and Su hid herself, not liking the dark energy. "That's scary, desu."

"Ah," the pink haired student glared at her opponent and did what she knew best. "Ran, ready?"

The sporty character nodded determinedly and went back to her egg.

"My own heart, unlock!"

Tsuna's egg moved slightly so that he could see what was happening from the opening of his owner's bag. His honey-brown eyes watched from the mirror how the twelve year old transformed with her character.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

Amu snapped her fingers and made pom-poms appear on her hands. She jumped towards the enemy and tried to attack with her pom-poms only to fail since the X-eggs separated from each other before combining again.

"Okay, let's try," a pink light surrounded her and then, a red rod appeared. "Heart Rod!" she took the weapon and used her athletic skills in getting farther away from the eggs. "Spiral Heart!"

Again, it did no good to the strangely smart X-eggs.

"Hinamori-san/Joker/Amu-chi/Amu!"

The girl in Character Transformation looked toward the voices and smiled seeing her friends but the happiness easily dried up when the X-eggs attacked.

"Holy Crown!"

Tadase stood immediately to protect the targeted female while the other Guardians fought off the X-eggs.

Tsuna watched all of the episode happening in silent inside his egg. He didn't know what to think actually but he didn't like being stuck there doing nothing when he could help these people. Sure, he didn't know them but his intuition was telling him to trust them and with that trust, he cared for their safety.

And even without the intuition, the kindhearted brunet was someone who would help people in need.

_"I want to protect them!"_

"Mm?" the small boss titled his head, wondering if he was hearing stuffs. "That sounded like...my owner."

_"My friends, my loved ones... I want to protect them! Please! Let me have the power to protect them!"_

"Ah," interested eyes looked at the fight going on. It wasn't looking good. Those X-eggs were too many and too smart for them to catch or defeat. _But..._ He stared at his owner.

She was still fighting and the sky flame wielder smiled at the thought. She was a little like him. He would do anything for his famiglia and friends like how she would do anything for hers.

It was as if her pride was...

Friends and comrades.

* * *

_Bright orange light surrounded the female with the lock and it formed a flame: The Sky Dying Will Flames._

_"My own heart, unlock."_

_"Character Transformation: Amulet Sky."_

* * *

Amu opened her now orange-colored eyes and felt very light at the moment. Not like the time with Ran's first transformation, this lightness was in comparison to calmness. Her mind was clear with no worries and it was filled with confidence. She knew what to do.

She noticed her clothing was changed so she knew she did a character transformation to her new guardian character. She wore a simple white suit with orange necktie. She had a fiery headsets on her both ears and pair of black metal-clad gloves with an "X" on it. Her hair was not tied by anything and just flat, slightly messy, in front.

However, the biggest change that shocked the girl was the orange flame on her head. It was...real and warm yet it didn't burn.

But she didn't dwell too much since the X-eggs were attacking again.

_"Dodge to the left,"_ a calm and deep voice came to her mind and without hesitation, she thankfully followed the voice, having dodged the incoming attack of the dark eggs. _"Now, focus your flames on your left hand."_

Again, she did what was told even though she didn't understand how she could wield flames.

The pink haired female blinked when her eyes showed calculations and different perceptive to the enemy but she didn't have time to think when that voice came back again, _"Now, focus on your right hand."_

"X-Burner!"

With that, all the X-eggs were purified at once.

"Wow," the four Guardians and their shugo chara, inluding Ran, Miki and Su, stood dumbstruck and awed at how a new transformation was able to purify many X-eggs. "Amazing..."

Amu sighed in exhaustion, turning back into her normal self. She waited for the new character to come and blinked when she saw a small male character looking as though he had run into a marathon.

"Are you my guardian character?" okay, she was shocked. The character was not what she had expected and she wasn't talking about the gender though that one was a little confusing as well. The guy looked weak and innocent that he couldn't hurt a fly. Was this really the same character as the one she transformed with?

"Hi... My name's Tsunayoshi but you can just call me Tsuna," the petite shugo chara smiled shyly and bowed in respect. "N-nice to meet you. And yeah, I guess I'm your guardian character now."

No one could say something in that. Was this really the same character? The others, themselves, looked shocked that the new character wasn't scary nor calm.

"So cute, desu~!" Su broke the silence with her hugging the boy followed by Ran's enthusiastic cheer. "Yeah, Su's right! You sure are cute, Tsuna!"

"I'd say," Miki commented, staring at the now blushing new born character. "I think he's the character that was born since Amu's shy and cute once in a while."

"What was that?!" Amu raged, forgetting her previous surprise.

"Or maybe he's the desire of Amu to be more of the guys?"

"Miki!"

Tsuna laughed cutely watching the two interact but then ducked when everyone's attention was on him.

"Well, seems like it still isn't the embryo..."

The other Guardians tensed, forgetting their surprised as well when they heard a familiar cat.

"Yo!" Ikuto waved with Yoru grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The unknown Decimo's intuition picked up and he knew that something, or rather someone, was going to attack him.

"Guess I'm not the only one who got a new guardian egg."

"WHAT?!"

While the others were panicking, Tsuna was praying to Kami-sama, knowing that the new shugo chara would be his guardians.

'Please don't let it be Hibari-san or Mukuro! Please, Kami-sama!'

* * *

_Chapter 2 Finished! 01-18-14_  
_Black-chan: Weird how I updated this first than One Week Disaster but oh well... If you guys are wondering why it was hard for Amu and the gang to capture the X-eggs, well, one, I wanted them to be difficult and two, I think it fit. Now to why X-Burner easily purify or can purify X-eggs... I think X-Burner is effective to multiply enemies and Tsuna's flames are sky so I figured it can purify since it's harmony._


	3. Chapter 3

**Vongola Chara: Doki 3:  
A Nice Reunion?  
**

* * *

Amu glanced at the blue-haired male and unconsciously went forward to hide her new guardian character. She didn't know why but she felt like she should protect her chara from pervert people like Ikuto. Who knows what the guy would do. Plus, in the short time she was with Tsuna, she felt rather protective.

"Ano," the said shugo chara poked his head to look at the newcomer and shivered when he felt a really bad intent somewhere in the guy's pocket. "Your egg don't happen to have tonfa, birds, trident, or pineapple designs, do you?"

Ikuro blinked at the question and raised an eyebrow at the sight of a male character. "Nope," he ignored the urge to tease the pink head about having a character with opposite gender and grinned instead, staying in his foot. "The designs are not like that—"

Tsuna sighed in relief. There's no way, it was Hibari or Mukuro then.

"—the designs are cloud in the first egg and mist in the second egg," the high school student finished, showing his TWO new guardian eggs to the guardians. "Lucky, I got two, huh?"

"...," the Vongola Decimo dramatically paled. There were just two people who could fill the description and with reason, his mind was in a mess, 'Those are Hibari-san and Mukuro, aren't they? I think I did something bad to Kami-sama to deserve this! Those two will kill me!'

"Oh? It's cracking, nyah~" Yoru commented excitedly, seeing as the eggs reacted to the sight of the small brunette though he was rather confused at that fact.

The Guardians became alarm at this however Amu was rather worried at how her new character seem to be losing all of his color.

Then, there was a burst of light and the two eggs cracked, two male characters coming out.

"Herbivore," the female shugo chara shivered at the killing intent that was emitting from the first character who was a black-haired boy, wearing a school uniform and having a band "Disciplinary Committee". There was a small yellow bird on his head and the boy was carrying tonfa in both of his hand.

"Kufufu, Vongola," the second male was a little less scary but still scary nonetheless, especially with that small smirk. He had a dark blue hair that strangely resembled a pineapple and he wore a different kind of school uniform with the buttons of the jacket undone, revealing a shirt with a misty design. He was carrying a trident on his hand.

"I'll bite you to death!/Can I possess you now?" the two immediately turned to their so-called boss, two icy grey eyes and two colored eyes slashed with fearful honey-brown eyes and they attacked head on.

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna quickly ran for his life, not really shameful that he looked totally pathetic with him running at the sight of his two bloodthirsty guardians. His life was much important than pride in the moment. "HIBARI-SAN, MUKURO, GOMENASAI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The Shugo Chara Cast, at the moment, were silently watching the scene of the three new guardian characters.

"O-oi! Ikuto, stop your guardian characters from killing my character! They'll kill him for sure!" Amu shouted at her so-called enemy who was eating some popcorn. "AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING JUST WATCHING THERE WHILE YOU EAT POPCORN?!"

"Well, it's fun watching so it's fine, right?" Ikuto didn't even bat an eyebrow and just continued to eat. "Those two wouldn't really kill him...I think."

"YOU THINK?!"

Tadase briefly held back his anger to the older male and thought of how the situation was. "It's really weird that those three already know each other," he said aloud, causing the others to focus on him. "Is it possible for guardian characters to know of other guardian characters before they even hatch, Kiseki?"

"Not that I know of," the purple-haired character shook her head and looked seriously at the newcomers. "They're actually the first guardian character I know and meet who already know each other."

"Same here," the other shugo charas nodded at their appointed leader and looked at the cat-like character, who shook his head.

"Don't know anything like that, nyah," Yoru stated as a matter-of-fact. "And I doubt Iru and Eru know as well, nyah."

"Well, this is alarming," Kairi fixed his glasses and wrote the data in a notebook. "There are some things even guardian characters don't know about their kind."

"So it's something really strange, huh?" Rima glanced towards the three characters who were like in their own world. "But rather than thinking about that, I think we should probably save Amu's new character."

"...huh?" the others thought about what she said for a minute before looking at the honey-brown eyed character who was cornered by the two other guardians. "He is in trouble."

Amu panicked and quickly ran towards her character, with Ran, Miki and Su following as they were also worried for their new 'brother'.

"Hey, wait!" she shouted frantically and mentally smacked herself for not talking to Ikuto about his shugo charas instead. "Don't you three know each other? D-doesn't that mean you guys are friends? So please don't hurt Tsuna-kun!"

Hibari merely raised his eyebrow, not bothering to let go his tonfas and Mukuro just chuckled at her, not all that bothered about what she said. "Kufufu, it's because I know him," the mist guardian started mockingly and his red eyes changing his kanji. "That's why I'm attacking him."

"I'm really sorry, Hibari-san, Mukuro!" Tsuna injected before his owner could ask what he meant. "I didn't even know Reborn would do that! He just ordered me to get you guys! And—"

"Shut up, Herbivore. Just tell what the Baby wants," the cloud guardian glared but hid his tonfas, the small-sized Hibird flouting on his head while saying "Stupid herbivore" over and over again. "And tell me where we are."

Before the brunet could even answer, the blue character answered for him. "Well, you're in Seiyo Elementary," Miki stated bluntly before asking, "Why are you two attacking Tsuna? He didn't do anything to you two."

"I wasn't talking to you, herbivore," the black-haired male turned back to his boss with a glare that just said to "explain or else". Amu's artistic character frowned at being ignored and insulted but thought how it was actually cute that the other only take notice of the timid character.

The other male withdrew his weapon as well and just glanced at the panicking Sawada.

"Y-you s-see, H-hibari-san, in Reborn's letter, he w-wrote that we are in a-another world w-where we're G-guardian C-characters for a v-vacation," the young boss was really bad at this and he could guess that he was worse when he's speaking to his scary guardian. "A-and w-well, we're stuck for a long time."

He just knew those last words were practically the worst thing to say to his two guardians. He briefly wished that Yamamoto or even Gokuera were here. He'd rather be stuck with those two fighting than with these two fighting and trying to kill him.

"Wait, what do you mean another world?" Ran shouted loudly, gaining the attention of the other people who merely watched but didn't listen. "Aren't you three from here?"

"No, we aren't," Mukuro answered, smiling like he wasn't trying to kill Tsuna a while ago. "We're in a different dimension where there's nothing called "Guardian Character" or any of those X-eggs."

Tsuna glanced at the blue haired with the question "how did you know that?" on his head.

"I did listened to my owner about X-eggs, you know and I did receive a letter from the Arcobaleno," he answered the unvoiced question and smirked like a certain sadistic tutor. "Though I don't think the Arcobaleno gave letters to some people like the skylark."

'That sadist!' the Vongola Decimo wailed in his head, just cursing the hitman. 'He could have made a letter for Hibari-san. At least, Hibari-san listens to him!'

"Why didn't you just say so?!" he turned to his smirking ex-enemy. "And why'd you attack me if you know?!"

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Mukuro smirked wider, enjoying how the brunet was close to pulling his hair and Amu looked towards him then to Ikuto, muttering, "He really is Ikuto's guardian character."

"Though, I do have to wonder why I'm stuck together with skylark-chan."

"...what?"

Tsuna glanced towards his two guardians, wondering if they were joking because seriously?! If those two were stuck together, it'll be the end if the world! The brunet was not kidding. It's very dangerous for the cloud and mist guardian to be together.

"Your owner—"

"—Is me," Ikuto appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of the pink-haired and her timid character. "So you guys are not from this world? Guess that explains why you guys know each other."

"But how can that be?" Tadase walked cautiously towards them with the other Guardians following, oddly enough Yaya was being quiet for once.

"It just happens. Suck it up, Kiddy Prince," the cat-like male mocked easily, getting himself a glare from the younger male. "They're from a different world so what?"

"Hey," Yaya finally said something and turned her attention to the small Decimo. She brought out an egg with a lightning pattern from her pocket and showed it to the brunet. "Is this one of your friends, too?"

Tsuna glanced and with how his intuition flared, it only meant one thing. "Yeah, but I doubt he would be waking up," he mumbled, searching for something in his pocket. He had a feeling Lambo wouldn't wake up if he didn't showed him it. And it was a grape-flavored candy.

"Here," he brought the candy in front of the egg and closed his eyes when it flashed a bright light. The egg cracked and a baby-like character with black hair. He wore a cow costume and there was a pacifier on his mouth.

"Sweets, mine~!" Lambo grabbed the candy and ate it quickly, the pacifier was thrown to the ground. "Dame-Tsuna, bring Lambo-sama more sweets!"

"Hai, hai," the honey-brown eyed boy searched his pockets again and was thankful to find more candies. "Here, you go, Lambo."

Another flashed of light but this time it came from Rima. Everyone turned to her in surprise and watched as she brought out an egg with a storm pattern. It cracked and showed a very much angry silver-haired boy. He wore a uniform like some delinquent and the scowl on his face didn't really help the appearance.

"Oi, you stupid cow! Stop pestering Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted angrily, dynamites already on his hands. He turned to the two other guardians with a furious glare. "And you bastards, how dare you hurt Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun! Please don't throw your dynamites!"

Well, that's certainly a reunion.

Amu turned to her two female friends. "So you guys have new characters as well?" it was supposed to be a statement but then her glance turned to the new characters. "I can understand how Yaya got a character like that but Rima's new guardian character doesn't seem to suit her. He's a delinquent."

Rima didn't say anything but the frown on her face just said how she agreed on how the guy didn't seem to suit her.

"But it's really coincidental that us girls have boy guardian character, eh?" Yaya beamed childishly but then progressed what she had said. "Wait, wait! I have boy guardian character but I'm a girl!"

"Ah, that's right! Why do I have a boy character?!"

Kairi and Tadase looked rather left out since they didn't have a new character but they also wondered about the same thing.

Ikuto, on the other hand, watched in amusement what was happening. His eyes was more on Amu than anyone else which one of his new characters took notice.

'So my owner likes the girl who is Tsunayoshi's owner?' Mukuro thought with raised eyebrow before turning to Tsuna. 'If so, then...I wonder if it's the same?'

Hibari glared full force, the same went with Gokudera and Lambo and Tsuna were caught in between the two scary guardians, fearing for their lives.

Mukuro merely smirked and watched the scene just like his owner.

'Oh, well. For now, I'll enjoy the show...though I am a little worried about where Nagi is. That Arcobaleno better be telling the truth when he wrote Nagi's in good hands.'

* * *

_Chapter 3 Finished! 02-09-14_  
_Black-chan: Should I be worried that I'm writing this without a permanent plot? Oh well, I'll just do what I want. Oh and yeah, Ikuto has two guardian characters. I never said you can limit to one, did I? Anyway, to answer the question regarding Dai, well, the timeline is just before she had gone back to her egg and just before Kairi left so Dai's going to be sleeping in her egg and will only wake up in moments I think of... This is also going to loosely follow the Shugo Chara anime/manga, okay? So conclusion: **Timeline is ending of KHR and is in between Episode 43 & 44 of Shugo Chara**, okay? As for the couple pairings, well, I'm thinking of **Ikuto x Amu **and well, hinted** all27**? For those who dislike yaoi or the other pairing, speak up so I'll change the pairing. Anyway, there's little romance and more on friendship so pick what you want. Just PM or review if it's bothers you!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Vongola Chara: Doki 4:  
Beginning of the Journey!**

* * *

"So Vongola, do you know where Nagi is?" Mukuro asked casually out of the blue but Tsuna could practically see the worry in his two-colored eyes. "The Arcobaleno said that she's in good hands but he didn't told anything about finding her. Just that you can find her."

"Nagi?" the brunet wondered aloud and thought for a second. The others noticing the exchange became curious and went closer. "You mean, Chrome? I don't think I've seen her yet or have my intuition pick up anything though..."

"Though?" cue the raised eyebrow.

"Your owner...," pair of honey-brown eyes glanced Ikuto who just shrugged at the attention. "...does he have a sister?"

Feeling that everyone was staring at him, which was the truth but they just couldn't believe that he had gotten right, the young Sawada ducked his head and looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing. "I just thought maybe it was someone close to your owner since you and Chrome are really close," he said quickly and hiding his blush. "I know, it's a stupid thought..."

"Actually, you're correct," Kairi fixed his glasses. "Tsukiyomi-san does have a sister."

"Amazing as usual, Juudaime!" Gokudera praised admiringly and kneel down in front of his boss which made said boss flushed. "There is simply nothing that escapes your Hyper Intuition!"

Tsuna waved off his embarrassment and tried to make his guardian stop, knowing that it was not the truth and he didn't need many praises. There were times where his intuition didn't work. Mostly,because he dismissed his intuition easily.

"Gokudera-kun, that was just a guess. Please stop kneeling."

"Hai, Juudaime! Juudaime is really a humble and the best boss in the world!"

Amu watched the moment of the two shugo character and glanced at her female friend. She imagined Rima would look while having a character change and put a hand on her mouth to keep her giggle.

A commanding queen turning into a fierce puppy with admiration and loyalty to one person?

Oh, the irony. She definitely couldn't think it would be possible.

But then a word came to her and before she could stopped herself, her mouth moved on its own, "Boss?"

The silver head turned to scowl but then softened a little, realizing the person who asked was his boss's owner. "That's right! Juudaime is—" he was interrupted by Tsuna, who realized the situation easily and interfered before anyone knew of their secret. "—a boss because of a game!"

"A game?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and smirked mockingly. "Like some mafia or gang game or something?"

"Y-yeah! It's just a game! Totally! Right, guys?" the mafia boss turned to his subordinates who just went with it and nodded. Well, Hibari and Mukuro just didn't care and Lambo was pretty much oblivious. 'Oh Kami, that was so close! And how did he get the mafia part?'

Miki wondered about the nervous attitude. Sure, she knew that Tsuna might not be normally confident but this nervousness was suspicious. Like he's hiding something. Su and Ran might not have noticed it since they usually didn't notice these kind of stuffs but the blue character just knew the new character was hiding a secret.

"I see," Tadase nodded, not seeing anything wrong in it since guardian characters usually play games though he didn't know if it also applied to other people from other dimension. "Well, can you tell us more about your dimension?"

"That's none of your business, herbivore," was the immediate reply of a certain annoyed skylark.

Now, that made the Vongola Decimo worried. It was never good to anger Hibari and Mukuro was here as well. If the mist guardian tried to provoke the cloud guardian more, it'll turn deadlier that them chasing him. They're going to aim for blood.

'After all, there was no way Mukuro would not try to annoy—'

"Kufufu, skylark-kun is annoyed as ever. Feeling lovesick that you're away from your beloved school?"

'—knew it,' Tsuna finished his thought with a paled face. 'Why? Why is Mukuro always trying to fight Hibari-san?! I need to stop them, right? Augh! What am I going to do?!'

"Pineapple herbivore."

Even if the others just met the guys, they already knew that something bad would happen.

"Ne.. Nee!" the small Sawada went in between the two and held out his hand to stop them from fighting. He was in his HDWM but normally, he shouldn't be able to be in his HDWM. He's rather calm. He even had the flames which was weird. He didn't take his pills yet. "Stop fighting, Mukuro, Hibari-san."

"Oya, oya, interesting," Mukuro withdrew from fighting a little when he saw his small boss in the middle of the fight. "It seems like you keep interrupting my fight with the skylark, Vongola."

"Herbivore..."

"Aren't you worried about Chrome? Let's go find her," he jabbed at Mukuro and then glanced at his senpai with his serious orange eyes. "She might even have a letter from Reborn that tells what we should do..."

Hibari stared for a moment before withdrawing as well. "Better pray, herbivore," he stated dangerously. "If you're wrong, I'll bite you to death."

The pineapple-haired boy twitched but didn't as much do anything other than smile which was totally fake. It was really making him both awed and annoyed that his usually scared boss was becoming more charismatic that it was a natural reaction to do as his boss commanded.

The Shugo Chara casts didn't know what to think. Gone was the timid character of Tsuna and it was replaced with a calm character they saw when Amu transformed into Amulet Sky.

Couldn't help herself, Ran cheered for Tsuna, followed by her sisters.

'Split personality?' owner of said characters thought and sweat-dropped. 'Is it even possible for guardian characters to have split personalities? I mean, sure, they are from another dimension but still...'

"Juudaime didn't even take his pills yet," she heard the silver guardian said thoughtfully before he went into puppy mode. Seriously, Amu could just see the puppy ears and tail.

"That's amazing, Juudaime!"

Tsuna didn't react the same as before and just looked at his enthusiastic friend. "Gokudera-kun," he said simply and it immediately shut the bomber. He smiled slightly before looking at the owner of his two bloodthirsty guardians. "Is it possible that you let us see your sister, neko-san?"

"Neko-san?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow at the nickname but then remembered that no one had introduced themselves yet except for the brunet. "Oh right, forgot to introduce myself. Tsukiyomi Ikuto at your service and yeah, you can see my sister. But she's packing..."

"Packing?" the Seiyo Guardians, except for Kairi who bit his tongue at the reminder. Amu was quick to go to the older boy worriedly. "What do you mean by packing? Does it had something to do with last time when she fought against us?!"

"Naah, nothing like that," the blue-haired male answered lazily but then it held a hidden relief in his eyes that was not unseen by Mukuro and Tsuna. "She and her manager are moving from Easter and starting anew. She's helping with packing everything. They didn't want to waste time and thought it was perfect since today is the end of school days."

"Oh...I see. That's good," the girl with many characters muttered in relief but then, she quickly held out her hand in denial. "I mean, not that I care or anything! It's just that she helped me before and Ami likes her so I thought that I should ask about her for my sister and my debt!"

"You're not very truthful, aren't you?" Ikuto teased and smirked widely when he saw the blush forming on the girl's face.

"Well, you're not very truthful yourself," the small illusionist stated as a matter of fact with a knowing smirk and sat on his owner's shoulder. "And I think you two should flirt when you two are alone in another room with each other. There are some jealous audiences here~"

Now, that made the two aware of their surroundings. They were surrounded by other people who were looking at them, rather intently. Amu couldn't help but look down in embarrassment.

Well, technically, she's acting like Ikuto and her were not enemies when they were.

"So Amu-chi, what are you going to do now?" thankfully, she was saved by Yaya, who was playing with Lambo, both oblivious to their surroundings and not caring about anything else other than games. "Your guardian seems to want to search for Utau-chi."

"Well," Amu looked at her now calm guardian. He was just staring at her but she could see that there was this hope in his orange—somehow a little brownish—eyes. She gulped. Her character wasn't really looking like he really wanted to but somehow, she could see a puppy waiting for his master to play with him.

'How can he be passive yet still cute as a puppy?! He isn't even pouting or doing puppy eyes!' she thought, trying to escape the glance of the other but was failing. Her cool-and-spicy act wavering. 'If he was in his normal mode, it will be worse. I'm sure those innocent eyes will be the downfall of other people. Augh! How can a boy be so cute?!'

"I-I guess it won't hurt to check on her..."

'My stubbornness lose to his cuteness... That hurt my pride and I thought I was a stubborn girl.'

The slight smile that blossomed in the brunet's face was enough to stop Amu from thinking of her pride. It also made a very peaceful atmosphere around the others that they forgot that Ikuto—their enemy—was still there.

"That's one powerful attack," Miki couldn't help but comment, with the other characters, except the KHR casts, agreeing. "That smile will make him a ruler."

Ironically, he was really ruling something, the Vongola Family.

"Well, then let's go~!" Yaya exclaimed excitedly and walked forward, confusing her friends.

"You're joining?" Amu asked and the younger girl nodded, "Of course! Lambo-chi is one of Tsuna-chi's friends so I'm sure he wants to join them! Right, Lambo-chi?"

She looked at her character who nodded. "Lambo-sama wants to see Chrome-nee!" Lambo demanded childishly and clung to his boss like a koala. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna! Let's go see her!"

"You coming, too?" Rima asked her new guardian who growled at her in respond. "Of course, I am! I am Juudaime's right-hand so I will follow him to the end of the world!"

With that, said the others also followed in suit and stated how they would like to come as well. Ikuto and Kairi sighed heavily with their own reasons.

* * *

"So how about we introduce ourselves?" Tadase suggested, seeing no one had talked since they were walking and it was getting rather awkward. "My name is Hotori Tadase. It's very nice to meet you guys," he pointed at Kiseki who stood proud like a king. "This is my partner, Kiseki."

"I already introduce myself," was the deadpanned comment of the oldest male before his guardian came out.

"My name's Yoru, nyah~" the cat-like character introduced himself childishly. "I'm Ikuto's guardian character!"

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled before someone else introduced themselves. His two-colored eyes glanced with mischievous glint at the cat. "A cat and a skylark...what a combination."

The Shugo Chara casts didn't get the humor but the KHR casts knew he was referring to Hibari being a skylark—a bird—and Yoru being a cat—predator of birds. It was really a wonder when Hibari didn't do anything at that comment.

Wait, there was a growing killing intent so Tsuna thought he should be careful around the cloud guardian. Oddly enough, the brunet was out of the HDWM mode already. It didn't even tire him.

'I wonder why I was able to easily go into HDWM without pills and return back to my old self without feeling tired,' he thought confused at the revelation. 'Is Reborn's training really paying off or does it have something to do with me being a guardian character?'

"I'm Yuiki Yaya! Nice to meet you all~" again, Yaya was proven to be very helpful since she prevented an awkward or tense atmosphere. She pointed at where Lambo and Pepe were. "Pepe is my other partner."

Kairi was next. "My name is Sanjou Kairi and this is my partner, Musashi," he said politely and bowed a little like his guardian.

'Somehow, I feel like he's...going somewhere,' was the thought on the mafia don when his intuition spiked up again. 'That's why he doesn't have a new character. I also have a feeling Hotori-san has another character, too. But that's just a feeling... It doesn't mean anything.'

"Mashiro Rima," Rima introduced herself simply like that while her other character giggled, "And I'm Rima's partner, Kusukusu!"

"My name's Hinamori Amu," the pink-haired pointed at her characters who smile and waved. "These are Ran, Miki and Su."

'I think Mashiro-san and Gokudera-kun won't get along at all,' Tsuna thought again mostly to himself before looking at his guardians. He had already introduced himself so it only left his guardians who hadn't introduced themselves.

He sighed when the atmosphere turned awkward and silent. He pointed at the respective guardians while saying their names.

"These are Gokudera Hayato, Bovino Lambo, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya. Oh and please don't call Hibari-san by his first name. Thank you."

Amu stared at her new shugo character and felt that the last part was a warning. By the way, she had seen how the raven head acted, she knew that she was right.

"Kyoya," Ikuto said with a sly smirk, not really bothered by the warning and everyone's eyes were on him. "He's my character so I can call him whatever I want."

Cue the massive killing intent.

"S-shall we hurry it up?" Tsuna pacified quickly, not wanting to encounter an angry guardian again. He didn't think it was possible that he would stop his violent guardian if that happened.

Mukuro shared a look with his owner and knew that they would get along easily. Amu and Tsuna wondered why they got a bad feeling from the two blue-haired males.

They were near a shop now. They even saw a packing van and they were sure that they got the right place.

"Ah," a familiar male came to them. Kukai smiled brightly, "Well, fancy seeing you guys here! Did Nikaidou-sensei ask for your help, too?"

* * *

_Chapter 3 Finished! 03-07-14_  
_Black-chan: Well, this is my version of Shugo Chara Episode 44 and yeah, I changed the date of when Kairi left. It is not in summer vacation but at the start of summer vacation but it doesn't really change much... Though, I might be changing more since the KHR are there. Now for those who were anxious about the pairing, no need to worry! KHR characters won't have romance or yaoi except for **hinted ones** (Though the only pairing I'm seeing for now is Mukuro x Chrome) and **implied ones** (this means, gay humor because I can't resist XD). Also, the romance between Amu and Ikuto are slow moving like in the anime and sometimes there will be hinted Amu x Tadase. I'm following the anime so there will be like that. Anyway, you guys may now know who Chrome's owner is, right? And yeah, I think those two will be fine together. Also, the reason why I won't give Kairi a new character is because he's leaving so you guys have to exclude him already when thinking of Yamamoto's and Ryohei's owner. Finally, about Tsuna's HDWM situation, can anyone guess it?_


End file.
